1. Field
The following description relates to an objective lens driving unit to cope with electrostatic discharge (ESD) and an optical pickup device using the objective lens driving unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an objective lens driving unit of an optical pickup device may be configured with a voice coil motor (VCM) structure. The objective lens driving unit may be configured with a static structure including a permanent magnet and a yoke, and a moving structure including a driving coil and an objective lens. The moving structure may be generally supported by a plurality of suspension wires with respect to the static structure. The suspension wires may have an electrical connection function to apply to the driving coil of the moving structure, and a driving voltage that may be used in lens focusing and tracking control.
An optical pickup device for a slim optical disc drive may be used in a notebook or laptop computer or the like. Often times, the optical pickup device may be exposed to the outside and thus, may be affected by external impurities or electrical impact. In order to stably drive the optical disc drive, a structure capable of coping with electrostatic discharge (ESD) to protect the optical pickup device from external electrical impact may be used.